Regrets Collect
by blainekurtjeffnicksebastian
Summary: Jeff is walking back home to Dalton after a night out. But the unexpected happens and he regrets everything. Jeff is willing to do anything to stop Nick from being hurt. Warning! - Rape, Torture, Cutting.
1. Chapter 1

No! Don't touch me I don't know who you think you are but you cant do this to me. Jeff tells the man as he pulls away.

Jeff continues to walk away down the street.

The man grabs his arm and pulls him around, You cant tell me what to do kid.

The mans hand gets tighter round his wrist so Jeff cant pull away

Let go of me, Jeff yells as he tries to pull away.

The man doesn't listen and pulls him down an alley way in a park.

What are you doing?! Let go. Jeff continues to yell.

Don't struggle, the man tells him, your going to enjoy this, and I bet you Nick would have never done this.

Jeff starts to panic and tries to pull away.

Don't play hard to get kid, it doesn't work, the man says to Jeff as he pulls him closer to him.

I'm not playing hard to get, I don't want you or anything you have to offer, Jeff shouts in the mans face.

This angers the man, so he starts to taunt the younger man in his grasp.

You want this you know you do, the man says as he looks in Jeff's eyes.

Jeff starts to cry as he knows he cant get out of the mans grip.

I don't want it, let me go. Jeff says and then tries to hit the man across the face.

But the man grabs his hand before it lands on his face and pulls Jeff towards him.

Jeff tries to turn his head away as the man tries to kiss him.

Even though Jeff wont return the kiss, the man continues to kiss Jeff on the face and then on the neck. He then leads him away down towards an isolated part of the park where no one goes and no one will ever find them.

Stop it! Jeff shouts.

But the man continues, he pushes Jeff up against a tree and starts to tie his hands behind it.

Stop! What are you doing? Jeff struggles and begins to cry again.

Your not getting away from me anytime soon. The man tells Jeff as he finishes the last knot.

The man steps back and observes the helpless young man standing in front of him,

don't worry kid your going to enjoy it.

The man then walks back over to Jeff who is still struggling and grabs his jaw,

You are going to kiss me kid, one way or another.

Jeff stares into the mans eyes and shakes his head,

You cant do this! It is wrong it is sick! Jeff shouts.

Once again the man doesn't listen and starts to kiss Jeff

Jeff tries to pull his head away but the man has such a grip on him that he cant.

The man pulls back for a second and smiles at his victim.

Relax kid, the man tells him as he puts his hand up his shirt and starts to kiss him again.

Get off me! Jeff shouts. Please Stop!

Beg for it Kid, Begging just makes it better, the man says as he slowly opens Jeff's shirt.

When the man sees Jeff chest his face lights up.

Yes, your going to get it good. Real good. The man says before sucking and kissing Jeff's neck.

Stop! Now! You are Sick! Sick! Jeff yells.

The man ignores him but he now starts to pull down Jeff's trousers leaving him only in his Boxers.

The man once again steps back and looks at Jeff, you can clearly see the love bites on his neck and the bruises on his arms.

Untie me! You are a sick pervert! Who… but before Jeff could finish then man started to kiss him again.

Jeff wanted this man to get off him so much so the only thing he could think of doing was to bite him.

Agh you little fucker! The man shouted at Jeff before grabbing him by the Jaw again.

Jeff bit him but he didn't think it was that hard, but when he came up close Jeff could see the Blood running from his lip.

Your going to pay for that! The man growls.

Jeff panics, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry don't hurt me.

But the man doesn't listen, I was going to go easy on you this time, but no I've changed my mind.

Jeff feels sick, he knows what's going to happen.

The man grabs Jeff's boxers and pulls them down, Jeff is terrified and struggles.

He feels so vulnerable and this man is going to hurt him.

The man starts to kiss Jeff again and at the same time undoes his shirt and pulls down his trousers and boxers.

The man starts to rub Jeff's cock, while Jeff continues to cry.

I don't know why your crying kid, this will be pleasurable for both of us.

The man then kiss and lick down Jeff's chest till he got to his penis.

The man starts to suck and lick him.

Stop! Please Stop! Jeff cries.

The man comes back up to him so they are face to face,

Why would I stop? I'm only getting started. The man says trying to tempt Jeff.

But the man can see the fear rise in Jeff's eyes.

The man comes so close to Jeff's body so that their chests were touching.

The man starts to suck his fingers really slowly trying to tease Jeff, he then inserts them slowly in to Jeff,

Jeff cries out in disgust, he hates this he doesn't want to be here.

The man then unties one of Jeff's hands, and puts it against his cock.

Doesn't that feel nice kid?

Jeff shakes his head, No! he whimpers.

The man gets angry and opens up Jeff's hand and places around his cock, he then forces Jeff to jerk him off.

The man can feel Jeff trying to pull away from him so he pulls Jeff's hand up and places it between their two chests.

The man then smirks as he pulls Jeff's hand towards his mouth, Jeff pulls but the man is too strong for him.

The man the licks his lips and starts to suck on Jeff's fingers, he nibbles them a little to try and arouse Jeff but it doesn't work.

The man then takes Jeff's fingers and pushed them into himself.

I know you wanted to do that kid, I could see it in your eyes.

Jeff still continues to try and pull away while then man continues to push in.

The man started to moan over Jeff's cries, and continued to kiss him.

The man eventually lets go of Jeff's hand and starts to untie the other one.

As soon as Jeff's second hand is free he hit's the man a smack around the face.

The man recoils and Jeff escapes from his grasp.

But it isn't long until the man captures Jeff again and drags him along the ground back over to the tree.

I'm going to fucking kill you you little Fucker. The man growls as he now climbs on top of Jeff.

I'm going to fuck that little ass of yours raw. The man says as he pins down Jeff.

The man pushed Jeff's legs apart using his knees

Jeff tried to struggle but he was in too much pain.

The next thing he felt was the man pushing into him.

No! Jeff screamed.

Shut it you little slut! He man shouted.

Jeff felt so violated, he was being used and he couldn't do anything.

You know what, I might take you home with me. Don't think anyone would miss a piece of crap like you. The man torments Jeff.

No! No, no, no, let me go! Jeff starts to struggle again.

The man starts to pull out of Jeff, who then tries to run off again.

The man punches Jeff and then ties him to the tree again.

The man once again inserts himself in Jeff, and starts to nibble behind his ear.

You will love it at my place. The man whispers in his ear. Its isolated and I have some… toys that I could use on you.

The man continues to lick and suck at Jeff's ear.

Jeff just stands there and takes it, its all he can do, the man runs his hands down the back of Jeff's head and then round to his neck.

The man stops kissing him, Jeff can feel him coming inside him. He lets out a little cry of agony.

The man pulls out of Jeff and puts his head against Jeff's.

The man then steps back and puts on his clothes and then attempts to put on Jeff's.

He unties Jeff but keeps a tight grip on him.

You try any funny business and I will kill you and then go after one of your little friends and do the same, maybe Nick?

Jeff stares at the man.

No! , I'll do anything just don't hurt him… or anyone else. Jeff tells him.

Fine we have a deal, I'm keeping you then. The man says as he clutches onto Jeff tighter. You can be my little slut.

Jeff starts to pull away from him, No! he shouts.

Okay then but if Nick disappears its your fault. The man says. It's either you or him, and just think what I could do to him.

No! I'll come with you! I will do whatever you ask. Jeff says again.

Then man then pushes Jeff into the passenger seat of a car and ties his two hands together. While Jeff is distracted the man hits him across the head knocking him out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys sorry i didnt realise this before i posted the last chapter that i didnt put in the speech marks for when the people are speaking. If it really bothers people that much i will start doing it but for this chaper and for the ones i have wrote at the time being im going to leave them out. **_

_**Please review and tell me your thoughts on this :)**_

Morning guys, Nick says to Thad, David, Sebastian and Trent.

Hey Nick, Sebastian says. How was the whole Jeff thing last night.

Nick laughs, he didn't come back to our room, he probably couldn't face me after he realised how much of a twat he was being.

The guys laugh at what Nick says, the guys agreed with what Nick was saying even though Jeff was still their friend.

So what actually happened between you two, I thought you two were fine. David asks.

Yeah so did I, but he thought I was cheating on him… with Sebastian. Nick says.

Well you two have been spending a lot of time together. Thad says looking at the two boys.

Sebastian laughs, No we just have the same classes as each other so we tend to hang out more.

Nick nods and continues, yeah well Jeff and I had a huge row that half the school probably heard and now he is too afraid to show his face.

So where is he anyway? Thad asks.

Did he not stay with any of you guys? David asks, he didn't stay with me.

Everyone shook their head.

Is any of his stuff gone? David asks now getting concerned.

No, everything is still there even his uniform. Nick says now worried about his ex. You don't think he went out last night and tried to hook up with anyone. He wouldn't do that would he?

We better go look for him. Thad said. At that all the guys all got up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the chapters being so short, i promise that they will get longer. **_

_**Please Review!**_

Jeff woke up the next morning, he was hoping that last night was just a nightmare.

But he was wrong, as soon as he tried to move he was in pain and his two hands were still tied together.

He was in a small room, there was a small window that let in enough light to light up the room.

There was a small table beside the single bed he was lying in and there was two doors.

One probably led to the hallway but what was the other?

Jeff sat himself up straight on the bed. He looked back down and saw that it was covered in blood.

Jeff jumped off the bed and collapsed on the floor.

There was noises coming from the room next to him, Jeff followed the footsteps from the room to the hallway.

The door swung open and standing there was the man.

Then man started walking towards him and Jeff started to push himself away.

The man grabbed Jeff and stood him up straight.

Okay kid, toilet, the man points at the door, bed, he points at the bed. Got that.

Jeff nods at the man.

Oh and don't even try to escape.

He pushes Jeff back on the bed and unties his hands while kissing him. The man then leaves the room and locks the door.

Jeff curls up in a ball and starts crying, he cant believe what he is doing.

After about 15 minutes Jeff gets up and goes over to the toilet.

He walks through the door, it was an en suite, but it was very basic.

He walks back through the door into the bedroom and looks out the window.

What he sees is familiar, its west lima.

If he could only find a way to escape.

The rest of the day comes very slowly, the man doesn't return at all until later that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't worry Nick, we'll find him. David tries to comfort Nick.

Nick shakes his head, what if something bad has happened to him. His parents haven't seen him, his friends haven't, he's not even picking up his mobile.

Nick we'll find him, Thad eventually catches up to them.

Then why haven't we! Nick shouts at them. I'm going to continue to search for him until he is found, i'll not going to sleep or eat or…

Nick… David starts.

No! Nick shouts before breaking into tears, I need to tell him I'm sorry.

Nick I promise we will look for him tomorrow but its half 11 and we need to get back. Thad says.

Nick nods, okay just 10 more minutes, please.

Okay, Thad says.

I'm going to go to look in the park, I need some time to think. Nick says before turning away.

Nick walks through the park, him and Jeff used to hang out here a lot.

Nick. A voice came from behind him.

Nick turns round to see who it is.

Nick turns round to look at a man, Who are you? How do you know who I am?

The man grabs Nicks arm.

But before Nick shouts out for help

If you open your mouth you will never see your little friend ever again.

Nick closes his mouth and stares at the man

Jeff?

The man nods

You have Jeff!

I know where he is

Really?

Yeah, I can take you to him. If you want.

Nick wants to see Jeff so much, even if this man is a stranger.

Okay, take me to him now.

The man then takes Nick to his car, its in the same place it was last night.

Nick gets into the car along with the man.

The man takes Nick to an apartment block and shows him his apartment, it was huge, it was even bigger than his house.

Where is he? Nick asks.

The man grabs Nick and puts tape across his mouth. Nick turns round to try and punch him but the man dodges it and grabs Nicks two arms.

If you try to do that i'll hurt him, even more than I already have.

Nick fears the worst for Jeff

He has hurt him,

Nick tries to struggle but the man punches him in the stomach.

Nick collapses on the ground and the man ties his hands behind his back.

You know what, Jeff is only here to protect you. We made a deal. If he came back here with me I wouldn't hurt you. And I haven't done any noticeable damage so I kind of kept my promise.

The man then puts a blindfold on Nick and drags him into a room. I'll be back for you later… Maybe.

Nick then hears the door shut and he then bursts into tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Slut

Jeff turns round as the man comes into the room.

The man grabs Jeff by his two wrists and pulls him close.

Time for round two?

Jeff whines but he knows that he cant say no. He wants Nick to stay safe.

The man doesn't wait for a reply and pushes Jeff down on the bed.

Jeff is very hesitant and doesn't do anything.

The man starts to strip Jeff and then himself.

I've been looking forward to this all day, the man says as he licks his lips again.

Jeff closes his eyes he doesn't want to go through this again. He knows what the man is going to do.

Just as Jeff had expected the man started to lick and kiss him. He actually bit him once.

He smells.. Like… Nick!

Jeff jumped up and pushed away from the man.

The man knows that Jeff knows that he has Nick.

You promised! Jeff says.

He's not hurt, the man says as he tries to get back on top of Jeff.

But Jeff pushes him off again.

The man gets really angry and punches Jeff in the stomach.

Do I need to tie you up again slut?

I am not a slut!

The man punches Jeff again and gets off the bed.

Jeff tries to get off the bed and make a dart for the door but the man grabs him and throws him down on the bed.

He starts to tie his hands to the top post of the bed, once he is done he lies on top of Jeff.

He takes out a small knife and Starts to cut into Jeff's arm.

Jeff screams out in pain, someone was bound to have heard him. The screams turn into loud cries which the man tried to cover with kisses.

There you go slut

Jeff looks at his arm where the man had carved in capital letters SLUT.

Now round two? It might be a bit more painful but painful sex is good.

Yeah if your sick and deranged like you. Jeff shouts at him.

Then man once again starts to suck his fingers and inserts them in Jeff.

He knows that Jeff finds it uncomfortable and that's the only reason for it.

No stop it! Stop it! No! Jeff cries.

The man continues to do it putting more fingers in each time.

Yes Kid I love it when you struggle, it turns me on. You are never going to leave this place ever, your going to be my little slut. And I'm going to torture your little friend until you give me it.

Jeff continues to struggle and just like last night the man unties one of Jeff's hands.

The man grabs his hand and whispers into his ear.

You know what… You haven't had a go at my cock yet.

The man forces his dick into Jeff's mouth.

The man then starts to thrust in and out of his mouth.

Jeff knows only one way to stop him from doing this is either to bite or to blow.

Jeff blows and the man jumps back and shouts in pain.

You little fucker, why did you do that?

Jeff looks at the man who was holding his dick.

Jeff starts to untie his other hand while the man was distracted.

But the man grabs him and pins him down

I'm going to kill you, and your little friend. Actually I'm going to let you watch your friend die, I'm going to make sure you can see the light leave his eyes.

NO! Stop! I wont do it anymore! I promise! I will do whatever you like!

So if I wanted you to?

I will! I promise!

Now?

Yeah!

The man pushes Jeff back onto the bed and starts to kiss him

Kiss me back, he growls in Jeff's ear.

Jeff them starts to kiss him back but the man wants more

Come on kid! Do it!

Jeff doesn't even have a chance to prepare himself,

The man grabs Jeff's cock and forces into him.

Yes kid! I told you I would make it good!

Jeff eventually pulls out of the man and as soon as he does that the man forces himself inside Jeff.

Jeff screams out in pain.

That hurts! Please stop it!

The man continues and Jeff continues to cry.

The man takes Jeff's fingers and shoves them in himself.

I'm going to fuck you till you bleed! Then I have some S&M in line for after it.

The man pulls Jeff off the bed and pushes him up against the wall, he then grabs Jeff's leg and pulls it up round his waist.

You're a good slut, all my other ones didn't even last this long.

Jeff once again cries out in pain.

Please stop! I think I'm bleeding!

Good! The man says

Stop!

No!

Jeff falls down a bit, so the man follows him down to the ground.

After a while the man pulls out and starts to get dressed.

He grabs Jeff and only pulls his boxer shorts on.

He then pulls Jeff back over to the bed and ties his two hands together before giving him one last kiss.

The man then leaves the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The man enters the room with Nick in it.

Nick is exactly where he had left him.

The man pulls the blindfold off him and as soon as he does that Nick glares at him.

Your ex is a good fuck, I heard you broke his heart and you hurt him bad.

Nick knows he hurt Jeff but the thought of breaking his heart never crossed his mind.

The man grabs Nick by the hair and drags him out of the room.

He unlocks another door and throws Nick in.

Nick lands on the floor and whimpers out in pain.

The man follows behind him and pulls him up again.

You try to escape! I kill you!

The man unties his hands and throws him back on the floor.

The man leaves and locks the door again.

Nick takes the tape away from across his mouth and throws it away.

He hears something coming from beside him.

He sits up to see what it is

Oh My God! He says as he rushes over to the bed.

Jeff? He calls out to the boy as he starts to untie his hands.

Jeff jumps away from the person touching him.

No! Please don't! Not Again! Jeff cries out covering his face.

Jeff. A more comforting voice comes towards him and pulls his hands down.

Nick? Jeff smiles.

Yeah, Nick smiles as he hugs him.

Nick unties Jeff's hands and cuddles him.

Jeff starts crying, This is my fault Nick, I'm sorry.

Nick kisses Jeff on the head, no its not, none of this is your fault.

Jeff turns and looks at Nick in the face.

Nick gives him a comforting smile and Jeff starts to kiss him. Nick kisses him back and then realises that Jeff has barely anything on.

Nick takes off his jacket and helps Jeff put it on. He then gets the blankets and pulls it over them two.

Nick I'm really scared… he… he raped he.

Nick holds Jeff close, he doesn't know what to say, so he ends up bursting into tears.

"I'm going to look after you Jeff." Nick whispers into Jeff's ear.


End file.
